Needles Full of Chemicals! (and other things)
by AnnabethSaysHi
Summary: Just another Solangelo :). Will found out that Nico has never gotten one shot in his whole life (the needle kind, NOT the beer kind) but Nico is afraid of needles. Very fluff-E. Warning: Might choke and die.


**So. One-shot about Solangelo. Very fluff-E. Warning: Might be too fluffy for most people. Possible death: Might actually choke on the fluffiness. Beware: Author is slightly mental. Any uncomfortable topics are obviously not written by the author. Blame it on your brother.**

 **Anyway, here is the one-shot :)**

Nico was dreaming a wonderful dream. It was about death and Will and zombies - just your average wonderful dream.

Unfortunately, Nico's wonderful dream was interrupted by a _very creepy_ smiling sunshine-y face - yup, you guessed it, Will.

"AHHH!" poor Nico screamed. Will laughed.

"And there goes the moment!" He grinned happily. "Y'know, you look much better when you're sleeping. No pouts or scowls."

This, of course, brings a scowl on Nico's face.

A few minutes later, Nico was finally dressed and looking okay (for a son of Hades) and was taking a walk with Will on Mount Olympus. The two boys were talking nonstop - about Percy, about sunshines, about death, anything you name. Then, Will brought up a subject.

"So, Nico. Percy told me that you were stuck in time, right? Or else you'd be, like, 40 years old?"

"Erm.. yeah?"

"Did you get your shots yet?"

That question caught Nico off guard. "What are _shots_?"

"Basically, you insert a needle full of chemicals in your body to make sure you're healthy." Will explained.

"I'm not sure if I understand this _needle_ full of chemicals thing." Nico shuddered.

"Please don't tell me that you didn't get your shots!" Will exclaimed. But the look on Nico's face told the truth. Will immediately grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him along, his pace increasing to fifteen miles per hour. "I _cannot_ believe it! We've been together for so long but I never realized you might be..." and he babbled on and on, all while dragging the poor bewildered Nico behind him.

"So," he said, trying to keep up the pace with his shorter legs. "Where are we going?"

"To get your shots!" Will answered briskly.

" _What?!_ I don't like needles, though!" Nico yelped. He tried to pull away, but years of training at Camp Half-blood has made him unbelievably strong. Will kept on dragging him along. "Let _go_!"

"Ah, _no_. Nico, you might be dying and then you'll die and I will never see you again." Will paused and turned around, eyeing Nico with a critical eye. "See! Look at those sad, droopy eyes! And, _oh my goodness_. Did you forget to floss yesterday? You might get gingivitis and die!"

"Uh... Will?"

"And _what in the bloody hell_ is that stain on your shirt? _Ice cream_? Do you _know_ how many calories is in ice cream? And don't get me started on how unhealthy it is! Nico, you _really_ need sunshine. I can't believe I didn't wake you up sooner! Look at the sunshine and _happiness_! Sometimes I just don't understand your father at all. Like, _locked up in a cave_ and not seeing the beautiful outside world? No wonder he's so grumpy!"

"Will?"

"You know what, Nico? I think I will take you to outside more. It's good for your health. And I should teach you how to play an instrument! Like, for instance, a _guitar_! You'd be a good guitarist. Or saxophone, but that's kind of too jazzy. Maybe bass clarinet?" And on and on he went, ignoring Nico's poor stutters and rambling like there was no tomorrow. While talking on and on, Nico kind of forgot that Will was taking him to get shots.

Nico's _very_ afraid of needles. Maybe it would be the best if he didn't know about it.

Soon, Will's rambling stopped and his pace grew. His boyfriend was panting and sweating a lot now. "Why can't I just shadow travel why you run your butt off?" He complained.

"Not while I'm alive, mister!" Will snapped. "You'll only pass out and I will have to heal you all over again. And then _that_ will make your health even more bad!"

Poor Nicki.

The couple arrived at a big building. "Here's where you'll get your shots." Willy said, incredibly excited.

However, Nicki was the opposite of excited. _Very_ opposite, in fact.

"WAIT, I HAVE TO GET SHOTS? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" and there she - I mean _he_ \- goes. To the horizon and beyond, shadow traveling through the deep dark seas, disappearing over the edge. Will watched, completely shocked.

"...I thought I told him not to shadow travel!" He said, finally. Then, an idea popped in his head. An evil grin - very rare, may I add - stretched across his face, almost reaching his earlobes. "Wait till *cough* Hades *cough* hears about this!"

* * *

"Yeah, Uncle Hades?" Will called.

No answer.

He sighed. "Should have known this would happen." Then an idea occurred to him. "Um... Uncle Hades! Nico is about to die because he didn't get his shots!"

A rumbling sounded in the distance, and Will grinned.

Ten minutes later, the very grumpy god and Will were in the Underworld.

"So, why have you called me, Solace? Something about my son not getting shots and about to die?" Hades huffed. But anyone could tell he was worried. Probably about seeing his own son entering the dead waiting to be judged with _his_ opinion.

"Just go and find him! He ran away, and he has _never_ gotten shots in his whole life!" Will snapped. Okay, that was a slight exaggeration.

Hades snarled at him but still disappeared nonetheless. He returned with the grumpiest Nico in world history.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because apparently you will die without these _shots_ and I don't really want to judge my own son whether he is good or not when he enters the Underworld."

"But-"

"Nico Di Angelo." Will said sharply. "Get your-" _bleep_ "-right here _now_." He did.

"Uh, _language please_?" Hades grumped.

Will ignored him. He dragged Nico in the hospital to find an unoccupied room, nearly tearing his shirt in the process.

"Who's gonna insert... the needle?" Nico, seeing that there's no talking Will out of this, asked meekly.

"I will."

"What?!"

"I've got plenty of spare needles, and I don't trust those other doctors."

"But what's the _point_?"

"Haha, very funny, Angel."

"No, I'm serious."

"No, _I'm_ Sirius."

"Shut up!"

By this time, Will had found a sharp needle and was doing some doctor stuff that this clueless author has no idea about.

"Get that thing away from me!" Nico shrieked very girl-like. (No offense to girls, including me.)

"Ah, _no_." Will snapped. "Do you want to die?"

"Is that even a question?"

Hades had entered the room by now. Seeing the two bicker, he had to feel a surge of fondness in his dark heart.

"How 'bout this, kids." He interrupted an argument about whether or not if the needle was actually Riptide. "I will make him pass out, then you poke the needle."

The two kids stared. "Erm... what?"

"Uncle Hades, you don't _poke the needle._ I mean, that's just weird."

Hades narrowed his eyes at Will. "Don't play games with me boy. Do what you have to do, or else I'll call Apollo."

Will started. " _Apollo_! He can do the damn work for me! After all, he _is_ the god of medicine."

"And he's obviously not the god of brains." Nico said.

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Uh-oh." Will face-palmed.

"HOW DARE YOU NICO DI ANGELO! I MAY NOT BE THE GOD OF BRAINS BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I AM VERY SMART!" Apollo screeched. He didn't have to pause to take a breath because, well. He is a god, after all. "IF YOU WEREN'T MY SON'S BOYFRIEND THEN I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU BY NOW!"

Silence.

"Erm... Dad?" Will said weakly.

"YOU SHOULDN'T TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT!" Hades roared.

"Erm... Dad?" Nico said weakly.

Apollo and Hades ignored their sons and started arguing and bickering. Soon, there was a full on fight in the hospital room. Luckily, the racket they were making didn't reach the nurses in the entrance office.

"That's enough!" Will shouted. "Why don't dad wait in the lobby and Hades make Nico shut up?"

"What about meeee?" Apollo complained.

"Wait in the lobby so you won't get into another full on fight."

"I don't want to get my shots!" Nico complained.

"SHUT UP."

At the end, Nico _did_ get his shots, but after complaining about a million things. If you ask Will, he would say that his "puny little boyfriend cried through the whole thing and shrieked like a baby when I inserted the needle". If you ask Nico, he would say "I maintained calm even after the evil sharp thing poked me in the arm." Hades would just shake his head a say, "Whew! I had no idea that boys could scream that loudly."

But like every cheesy love story-slash-fluff, there has to be a good ending, filled with cheese. That's what makes it cheesy!

*In a monotone voice* So Nico and Will lived on happily, Hades returned to the Underworld, and Apollo being his usual sunshine-y self, started to play _Stitches_ by Shawn Mendes on his guitar.

But if you aren't the cheesy ending type, well, here's what _really_ happened.

Apollo gave Nico a stern talking to - "You hurt my Willy boy, you gonna understand what 'death by sunshine' really means. And I'm not afraid to rip you into pieces too!"

Hades was very annoyed and told Will not to bother him again.

Will went to bed for a whole 13 hours.

Nico shadow traveled to China and passed out before seeing the Great Wall.

The end!


End file.
